


Zippers, Buttons, and Ties

by Omorka



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: saying_yes_2010, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette about their relationships to clothing and the lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zippers, Buttons, and Ties

"What _are_ you doing?" the Doctor asked her, in much the same tone of voice he might have asked someone he'd just met in a café what they were reading.

"Removing my clothes," she said, in the same tone that hypothetical person might have answered "Oh, just a novel."

"I can see that," he explained patiently as the last of her buckskins hit the floor. "I suppose what I should have asked is: why are you doing that?"

She blinked at him, mild puzzlement on her face. "We have been traveling together for several days, as I measure days."

"Yes?" His eyes never left her face.

"It is customary for my people, when a man and a woman share such time and space, that they share their bodies as well," she explained, as if she were speaking to a curious child.

"Oh, I see!" He laughed, and waved one hand. "I've never cared much for customs. Don't concern yourself with it." He turned around and began fiddling with something on the TARDIS console.

When he looked back, she was still quite naked, with her arms folded over her chest and one foot tapping - well, padding, given that she was barefoot - on the floor impatiently. "Doctor," she said, darkly.

"Yes?" He looked back at her over one shoulder.

"I am not offering because it is our custom. I am taking advantage of the custom to make the offer." She unfolded her arms and planted them on her hips, displaying her breasts. They were, he privately admitted, quite nice ones.

He turned back and faced her directly. "Then perhaps you should try just making the offer, without making reference to such confusing and fidgety things."

"Very well." She strode over to him and grasped both ends of the scarf, tugging him towards her. "Doctor, I would like to mate with you."

"Perhaps not the best way of phrasing that," he smiled, removing his hat and tossing it on top of the small pile of her clothes, "but a much more appealing offer, all the same."

"Good," she said, smiling finally, as she began the long work of stripping him of his clothing, too.


End file.
